Hello, Finn?
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: What if Finn had been there when Rachel and Jesse sang hello? Takes place during Hell-O. ONESHOT.


**A/N: So I will have a new story up either tomorrow or Sunday. But first I wanted to do a fun little oneshot. This is something that I recently started wondering about. Review!**

Everyone has certain things that they shouldn't do while something else is happening.

For example some people shouldn't go grocery shopping while they are hungry.

For Rachel Berry it was don't go to the music store while your heart is broken and she learned this lesson the hard way one day.

After school the day Rachel sang Gives You Hell. She was still completely heart broken over Finn breaking up with her to find his "inner rock star." So she decided to go to the music store to find a hello song to sing to Finn.

She thought that gives you hell was brilliant and a very bold artistic choice to just focus on the first syllable but apparently it didn't count.

So here she was looking for an incredible song that would bring Finn crawling back on his knees.

Little did she know about the people who hang out around the shelves.

"Looking for something?" A boy with light curly brown hair said as he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Uh yeah just a song for glee club. I'm-."

"Yeah I know who you are. You're Rachel Berry I saw you at sectionals with Don't Rain on My Parade I thought you did well despite you lacking Barbra's emotional depth." Jesse said cutting her off.

"I'm sorry and you are?"

"Jesse star of Vocal Adrenaline but I'm sure you knew that already."

"Oh you're from Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel said knowing she had to get out of here now.

"Hello by Lionel Richie great choice. But you know it sounds great as a duet." Jesse said examining the music she had in her hands.

Rachel wasn't sure what to do so she just followed and sat at the piano while Jesse set up the music.

Little did she know that a very familiar face was just a few shelves away.

Finns POV:

You really screwed up this time Hudson. Seriously breaking up with an awesome girl to go on a date with two cheerleaders who don't include you in their conversations.

Your only hope is she is so mesmerized by whatever song you pull out of your ass and she actually comes back to you.

Is that music playing?

Wow I actually know this song some guy must be serenading his girlfriend or something.

Wait a second it's a duet and is that-. Oh my gosh that's Rachel.

I would know that voice anywhere.

End of Finns POV:

Finn looked around the corner to see rachel and some guy he's never seen before sitting at a piano singing one of the best love songs of all time.

He's actually really jealous. That should be him singing with her.

Now rather than leaving her alone with this guy like Finn knew he should do he decided to stay and try to convince her to come back to him.

As the duet ended Rachel was clearly in shock.

"That was fun we should do this again."

"Um actually Rachel isn't an available duet partner." Finn said speaking up nervously.

"Finn! What are you doing here!"

"I actually just came to find a hello song so I could apologize for being such an ass but then I heard you singing and I realized if I didn't do something now I would lose my chance."

"Well flint or whatever your name is it looks like you lost out." Jesse said swinging an arm around Rachel who looked extremely uncomfortable with it.

"Actually Jesse while this was fun I'm really not on the market for a new duet partner. Me and Finn may not be an item but he is my duet partner."

"But Rachel why settle for this pathetic loser when you could have me."

"Because Jesse Finn is probably one of the best things in my life and I don't appreciate you insulting him."

"Fine you were probably just a prude with a stick up her ass anyway."

"So now onto us." Rachel said with a sigh as she looked at Finn.

"Rach could you let me talk for a minute so I can explain myself." With a silent approval of a head nod Finn started talking.

"I know I was an ass for breaking up with you to find my inner rock star and then going on a date with two of the people that are meanest to you. Which by the way that date sucked. Anyway I know I probably don't deserve it but I was hoping we could maybe be an item."

"Are you just saying that because of Jesse?"

"No I was going to say it tomorrow in glee club but I figured now is just as good of a time as any."

"Okay well I really can't say no to this can I." Rachel said with a small smile.

"No no you can't." Finn said leaning down and kissing her passionately on the lips.

When they pulled away they both had a smile on their face and they knew it was the start of something good.

**A/N: Alright so I know that wasn't very good. But anyway take a second to realize all of the things that wouldn't have happened if Finn stopped . Review!**


End file.
